Summer Essence
by Riyukku Sayuri
Summary: At their childhood, Sakura always thought of Syaoran in love, yet he and Tomoyo are in love. How can she make him see her and not anyone else? (Yes, the Tomoyo x Syaoran plot is popular and may look as if I copied it, but I did not.) -unfinished-
1. Childhood

**Summer Essence**

**By Riyukku Sayuri**

**Summary/Plot:** _Sakura, Tomoyo, and Syaoran are all good childhood friends, however Sakura is having a major crush on Syaoran, but he likes Tomoyo and Tomoyo likes him back, however there is something just dying in Sakura, and Syaoran can't help but notice it. As they grow older, Tomoyo and Syaoran's feelings begin to part, yet something is holding firm and Sakura is left in the dust behind her two best friends. What if something more happens... not between Tomoyo and Syaoran, but between another set? Thus creating the lovable and cute couple S&S. Please read and review! Arigato!_

**Disclaimer:** **None of the Cardcaptor Sakura characters belong to me. As you should know as a fan, they belong to CLAMP. However, all of the OC characters are mine; I made them up and copyright them. (Hah, not exactly copyrighted.)**

**Author's Note:** **As you know... it is quite strange that Tomoyo and Syaoran have 'feelings' for each other, and that has been used in a couple of other fanfictions you may have read, but anyways, that 'pair' may be a bit common, but the storyline is SO not! You'll just see. My summary isn't completely accurate. **

**Summer Essence**

**Chapter 1: Childhood**

Sakura Kinomoto giddily jumped up and down, her heart beating. Today was the day Syaoran was to announce something, yet she knew not what. She knew that in her heart, she loved Syaoran. She knew that in his heart he loved... he loved... Tomoyo. Tomoyo Daidouji, always sweet and kind. She also knew that in Tomoyo's heart... she loved... she loved Syaoran. They made the perfect couple, she knew that, but she wished Syaoran would have feelings for her. She could imagine their wedding together. She had been dreaming of it since she was six, and now that she was eight, she knew she loved him.

"Sakura-chan, I have... I have something to ask you that I know only you can fulfill," Syaoran said, looking deep into her eyes.

"What is Syao-kun?" Sakura asked, peering into his beautiful amber eyes, so full of emotion and looked so smooth and glossy. She always called him "Syao" since it was a new nickname she developed for him.

"Saku," he said. He usually called Sakura "Saku" except it was a bit foolish for him, so he maintained that to an occasionally calling.

"Saku," he began again. "I... I'm leaving for Hong Kong again... and... I probably won't be back for a long time and... and Tomoyo told me that you've been _waiting_ for me. I want you to write me everyday. Got that? Everyday or else I'll die!"

"But... why me? You love Tomoyo-chan, don't you?" Sakura asked, her heart melting.

"Hai, but... but there it would be so imperfect if I knew you weren't going to keep in touch with me. I mean, Tomoyo could just say hi in the e-mails. It is _you_ I want to write to," he said, his amber eyes glowing brilliantly and his messy – yet cute – chestnut hair ruffling about in the chilly autumn breeze.

"Syao-kun, I just want to know why you want me to write to you. I just don't feel comfy knowing that you love Tomoyo yet want to write to me," Sakura said.

"Sakura, look, I want to write to you because I'm going to miss you. And uh... I... Ijustcan'tstandbeingapartfromyou!" he yelled out.

"What?" she asked, looking at him oddly.

"I... I just can't stand being apart from you!" he groaned.

"M... me? Or... or did you mean Tomoyo?" she gasped.

"You," he replied.

"What? But you love –" she said logically in confusion.

"Tomoyo, Tomoyo. Why do you question me? Be flattered I'm even asking you this, begging you to do this," he grumbled under his breath.

"What did you say? Nani?" she asked.

"Nothing. Maybe I like Tomoyo, but what would we talk about? You're the one that share my interests, the one that does so much with me," he said gruffly.

"Well, then Syao-kun, I am happier than ever! I love you!" Sakura squealed, smiling. Suddenly she realized she had let out too much. The "I love you" never should have been there.

"Nani? Did you just say..." he began, but Sakura cut him off.

"No! No! I didn't! That was... nothing! I didn't say anything! Forget what I said, I'm just happy, okay Syaoran?" Sakura said. It was the first time he heard her say his full name since they came up with those nicknames. He was shocked and surprised and he saw those once-sparkling emerald eyes cloud into darkness.

"Oh. Gomen, I guess I misheard," he apologized.

Sakura's emerald eyes clouded with grief. Syaoran would be leaving soon and she suddenly felt angry. How could he love Tomoyo yet want her to write to him and not Tomoyo? It was a blurry sight for her to see. Him loving two? Bah, Syaoran would never love her, and she was so darn sure.

"Oh Fujitaka, Sonomi, I'm going to miss you guys so much!" Yelan sighed sadly, hugging her two friends.

"Ah, Yelan, don't worry. Sonomi and I will always be staying here in Tomoeda. We'll just be awaiting for you and Syaoran once again," Fujitaka sighed.

"Hai. True. But... I think there will be a major meltdown when Sakura finds out," Sonomi said grimly, looking towards the three friends.

"It will crush Sakura's childhood feelings, but... apparently Syaoran must leave, and of course she has Tomoyo, right?" Yelan pointed out.

"So true. Tomoyo and Sakura are inseparable. I hope that they'll make it through. Sakura especially. She's been following Syaoran around everywhere, and plus we have video tapes to prove it!" Sonomi laughed, trying to shoo their troubles away.

"Fujitaka, if Syaoran ever falls in love with Sakura, might we make a promise for their adulthood?" Yelan began.

"Promise for their adulthood?" he questioned.

"Yup! If they ever fall in love, shall we arrange a wedding? Please?" Yelan begged.

"A wedding?! Why, of course Tomoyo and I are invited, aren't we?" Sonomi laughed.

"Wedding? Oh, gee, I think Sakura would love that! But... it looks like Syaoran's in love with Tomoyo right now. And I think that leaves Sakura heartbroken," Fujitaka sighed.

"Who cares? They still have years to come! This is just a silly promise _if_ they fall in love, of course. If they don't, then so be it. If they fall in love with someone else, then the promise is off, but if both are left single and fall in love, then they shall be one!" Yelan squealed.

"Hey, hey, you never answered my question! Tomoyo and I are invited, aren't we?" Sonomi laughed.

"Well of course! We couldn't celebrate a wedding without you both! And I'm sure Sakura will call on Tomoyo to be her maid of honor!" Yelan laughed.

"Too bad Nadeshiko isn't here to learn of this promise. I wish she was here... I just wish she was," Fujitaka sighed, a reminder of his wife came to him and he longed for her in his aching heart.

"Gomen for accusing you that you were the falter in her life... the cause of her death," Sonomi said guiltily.

"Ah, that was a long while ago. I think I've forgiven you for that by now. We should just treasure these moments, the moments where they are innocent and vulnerable. Where their true colors reflect more than we will ever know as they age," Fujitaka said solemnly, thinking of his lovely past, where his wife was still alive and newborn Sakura was born.

"Bah. You act like such a hopeless romantic. Weren't we talking about Sakura and Syaoran's wedding arrangements?" Sonomi said, playfully slapping his right arm.

While the adults chatted and laughed of their old times of the year and a half that had just passed since Yelan and Syaoran came to Tomoeda, Japan, Sakura, Tomoyo, and Syaoran were talking to each other on how to keep in contact.

"Okay, Sakura, you write to me, got that?"

"Okay!"

"Tomoyo, you add your own 'personal' junk to them if you want, okay?"

"Okay!"

"And I'll write to you both!"

"Okay!" both of them yelled at the same time.

"Syaoran! Syaoran!" they heard Yelan call.

"Oh Syaoran, we're going to miss you so much!" Tomoyo sniffled, giving him a hug.

"I'm going to miss you too. Ja, Tomoyo," he sighed, returning the hug.

"Ja... Sakura," he stammered.

"J... ja," Sakura sniffled, trying to hide away the burning tears in her eyes.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, noticing her tiny, forlorn sobs.

"N... no," she lied, but he saw right past it.

"Here," he said, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek.

Suddenly she looked up into his glossy amber eyes, shocked. She lifted a hand to her cheek while staring at him. He was grinning and flushing at the same time, Tomoyo giggling like a little schoolgirl. Sakura smiled and their eyes connected.

_Emerald-eyed angel. You'll have an emerald-eyed angel, my son._

The words hit him critically. They were the words his mother sang in his lullaby. The words she whispered to him as he was drifting off to sleep. Emerald-eyed angel. Why did she always repeat those words? Only one thing came to view, Sakura. He shook his head from the thought, she should have sung him a lullaby about an amethyst-eyed angel instead.

"Syaoran..." Sakura said, her voice serious.

"Hm?"

"Why did you kiss me if you love Tomoyo?" she questioned without hesitating.

"Because you love me, right? And you're a pretty bad liar, you know. I could hear you crying," he replied with a smile embedded on his cute face.

"He's right, you know," Tomoyo giggled girlishly.

Sakura flushed deeply, knowing that what they had said was true, but how could she keep her feelings inside? Be hardcore? She was merely eight and she was glad she wasn't being teased about it. She only saw Syaoran in all her life. The only one she ever loved. She couldn't wait till Syaoran came back, then maybe he'd love her... love her and not Tomoyo. She was rarely truly happy. She was usually forlorn and brokenhearted on the inside whenever she saw Syaoran doing things for Tomoyo that he never did for her.

"Syaoran! Syaoran! We're going to be late! Let's go!" they heard Yelan call.

"Oh Syao-kun, I'm going to miss you," she cried, hugging Syaoran. He returned her hug and whispered silently to her ear, "I've never told Tomoyo a secret, but I'll tell you one. And that is, I love you _and_Tomoyo. No matter what, my best friend, you will always have a special place in my heart, ya know."

"Oh Syaoran!" she squealed, jumping onto him. Tomoyo could only laugh harder. "Arigato," she whispered, kissing his cheek ever so slightly.

"Ja ne, Tomoyo," Syaoran said, looking deep into her eyes. "Ja," Tomoyo said, her amethyst eyes blending with his. For that split second, Sakura could finally see that through those innocent kisses, he still loved Tomoyo – still.

"SYAORAN!" they called, and Syaoran and his two best friends came tagging along to their parents.

"Otou-san!" Sakura squealed, running into his arms.

"Ah, Sakura. Say goodbye to Syaoran-kun," he said.

"We all said goodbye," Syaoran piped up.

"Ja Syao-kun," Sakura said sadly.

"Ja to you too! I'm going to miss you and Tomoyo lots. Write to me!" Syaoran yelled, waving as Yelan was walking away.

"Ja ne you all!" Yelan called.

"Ja ne Syaoran, Yelan!" Sonomi and Tomoyo yelled back, and they were gone.

"So, are you okay?" Fujitaka whispered to Sakura.

"Nani?"

"You're going to miss Syaoran, huh?"

"How... Otou-san, how did you know?"

"Well, we all are aware of your little crush on him," Fujitaka winked.

"So true," Sonomi said, holding Tomoyo by her left hand.

And so this finally concluded their young and innocent childhoods, the day that Sakura would never forget. The day Syaoran planted that kiss before her and said bravely that he loved them both. She was cheery on the outside, but on the inside, her heart was shattering and bleeding in mystery. How could she ever make Syaoran see her and not Tomoyo or any other girl? Make him love her.

_Oh Syaoran, someday I will be the one you'll truly love. Not Tomoyo, not some girl you once knew, and not a girl you simply crushed on. It will be I you see. It will be I you marry. It will be I you love._

a/n: Uh oh, Sakura's feelings are more than just an innocent little crush. I hope you liked this chapter! Yes, it is a lot like some other stories you may have read, but I assure you things are different in this fanfiction. I assure you on that!


	2. Love Letters

**Summer Essence**

**Author's Note:** So here we are, at chapter two! I don't include anything about the Japanese currency because I'm not exactly sure how much things would cost, and if I guessed on it, I might accidentally make the price too pricy or too cheap. --;; So yeah... and I like to keep my things very accurate. XP Anyways, enjoy the chapter and PLEASE read and review! Arigato!

**Chapter 2  
  
Love Letters**

When Fujitaka came home with Sakura asleep in his arms, Touya came up to him and asked, "So, what happened with Sakura and that gaki?"

"Touya, if Sakura heard you say that, she'd be very angry. Nadeshiko never taught you to act that way, you know that," Fujitaka said sternly.

He saw his daughter's angelic face in the dim moonlight. As he entered his home, he realized that in a year Sakura would no longer be a little girl, but a premature preteen. He sighed with sadness as he carried his little baby up to her room. He could see her newly bought pink computer sitting there, looking new as ever. He decided to add Yelan and Syaoran's e-mail address to it.

Right when he opened the program, a virtual voice went, "Sakura has mail! Sakura has mail!" Sakura's eyes flittered open as she jumped from her sleep to race to the source of the virtual voice.

"Otou-san, who sent me an e-mail!!" Sakura shouted excitedly.

"Hold on Sakura, hold on," he said, opening the little envelope icon.

There popped up an e-mail to Sakura that said in bold, green letters:

**_Hey Sakura! Oka-san helped me proofread my letter. Yah, so anyways, I really miss you and Tomoyo! Tell Tomoyo I said hi, okay? Oka-san is making the Li Elders train me with my sword, remember I showed it to you but didn't know how to use it? It's really hard to use cause it's so heavy. So how are you doing? And what about Tomoyo? Is she still pretty as always? Oh what about her still filming you with the video camera Oka-san bought her. Is she still filming you? How come you don't film her? Well, you're different and you like to do lotsa stuff that I like to do! I wonder if you'd like to sword fight. It's pretty hard right now since the sword is so heavy! Eek, it's so heavy and yah. I can't wait till you write me back! Er, why can't Tomoyo be more like you and I? Oh how great that would be! Anyways, I gotta go, so ja!_**

_**Your Pal,**_

_**Syaoran**_

After reading his e-mail, her heart melted. She raced to sit on top of her father's lap and put her hand on her pink mouse, moving it so that she clicked the button that said "Compose". And so she began to write:

**_Konnichiwa Syaoran! Right now I'm sitting on Otou-san's lap! I'm so happy you e-mailed me! I'm gonna tell Tomoyo you said hi, OK? That's so cool! You're learning to sword fight! Teach me when you get back, OK? How cool that the Li Elders are teaching you how to sword fight, but I wish they could just come here to Tomoeda instead of you going to Hong Kong. I really miss you. I can't believe you actually wrote to me (yah I know I just said that earlier.) TODAY! I just can't wait till you come back. Do you know how much longer you're staying there? Maybe just a month or so? Do you know what university you're going to? I don't know which one I'm gonna go to. I really miss you, and I gotta go eat dinner now! Ja ne Syao-kun!_**

_**Your Bestest Friend,  
Saku (Sakura)**_

She couldn't wait until the school year would start. Then her mind would be set free of Syaoran and she would have school work needing to be finished, leaving her no time to think of him. She was so excited about it she couldn't wait to tell Tomoyo yet he still mentioned Tomoyo. She couldn't get that out of her head. She longed to pour out her whole crush on Syaoran to him, telling him that she wanted him to love her, not Tomoyo, but he only saw that she considered him liking her clearly okay.

As the week went by, Syaoran forgot to check his e-mail until he turned on his computer and a virtual voice went, "Syaoran has mail! Syaoran has mail!" He clicked the little envelope icon to reveal Sakura's e-mail. He read it thoroughly and then decided that he'd e-mail her once every week – that would be a promise.

**_Hey Sakura! Looks like you still remember our nicks, huh? Gomen for taking so long to write back. I had lotsa training I had to do. They're working me to the limit and they say it's for my "benefits". Hah, can you believe that? Working a kid to his limits? Well, yah, but I guess they know better than me, since I'm still a kid 'n all. So, how are you? Oh and thanks so much for telling Tomoyo I said hi! Um... I was kind of wondering, is she still pretty as always? Gee, I wonder if her hair is still black. Lotsa stuff needing to be said n done. So, well... Oka-san said I'm probably not gonna come back to Tomoeda until I'm like... umm... 17 or 18. Doesn't that stink? I really wish you and Tomoyo could be here. Tomoyo would love our huge mansion! It has lotsa stuff! And while Tomoyo fixes herself on books, we could be bike riding or somethin like that! Right? And um... Sakura – I mean Saku, do you think that someday Tomoyo and I will be married? Well, I'm making you a promise that I'll e-mail you at least once a week, OK? Ja!_**

_**Your Friend,**_

_**Syao-kun**_

Week after week they continued to write together and week after week Sakura only saw his crush for Tomoyo grow stronger. He constantly asked of her and wanted to know how she was doing. Tomoyo kept to herself, randomly telling Sakura to tell Syaoran she said hi. It was every so often that he'd complement her on her neat spelling or how beautiful she had grown since their last encountering. He was always complimenting Tomoyo – always.

As the years went by, Sakura and Tomoyo began to age beautifully. They were finishing up high school and Sakura could no longer concentrate on school and cheerleading. She fell in love with the young man who wrote her those e-mails for all of those years. The ten years had lingered by, nearly killing Sakura's heart, and Syaoran had informed her that he would not be coming back for another year, which broke Sakura's heart even more.

"Konnichiwa?" Sakura answered her cell phone.

"Konnichiwa. Am I talking to the lovely Kinomoto Sakura or Daidouji Tomoyo?" a deep voice pelted through.

"Sakura," she replied almost hesitantly. Her cell phone could not see the person's phone number. Her caller ID had called it "Unknown".

"Well, Sakura, you might not remember who I am," the voice continued on.

"I don't recognize your voice. Who are you?" she pushed.

"Do you remember me, Saku?" went the voice.

_Saku... Syaoran... It was Syaoran who called her Saku... it was... it was him!_

"Syao-kun?" she asked, almost screamed as she was full of excitement.

"Syao-kun?" the voice echoed.

"Syaoran... it's you!" Sakura squealed, finally realizing he was playfully toying with her.

"Well, you finally got it," he laughed.

"Syaoran! How dare you tease me like that!" Sakura laughed.

"So, how has Tomoyo been? Tell her I think she looks lovely," Syaoran said immediately after Sakura finished.

"So you have no complements for me?" she said, forcing a playful, carefree tone.

"I do have complements for the lady, of course. I think you look like an old hag!" he said jokingly.

"SYAORAN!" Sakura screamed into her cell phone.

"Okay, okay, I think you're lovely too. So you haven't changed, have you?" he laughed, remembering their good days – their childhood memories.

a/n: Yes, it looks like Syaoran is in love with Sakura, but you'll find out if he is or isn't! Anyways, read and review! Please! Arigato! Sorry about the cheezy chapter title. I know it doesn't exactly involve anything with love, but then uh... I shouldn't let it slip. So anyways, hope you enjoy it! The title shouldn't really affect anything, should it? Anyways, read and review! Arigato!


	3. First Kiss

**Summer Essence**

**Author's Note:** I hope you do enjoy this chapter! Even if it seems it has been plagiarized, I tell you, it is not! The outcomes are different and their personalities (hopefully) were kept the same as they were in the series and movie. Anyways, enjoy the chapter. Read and review! Arigato!

**Chapter 3**

**First Kiss**

"Syaoran, how'd you get my cell –" Sakura began, but Syaoran cut her off.

"Hah, I thought you'd ask my Saku. Fujitaka-sama gave it to me while you were still at school. I wanted to surprised you," Syaoran laughed goodheartedly.

_He called me... "my Saku". Does that mean... he's in love with me... and not Tomoyo?? Does it mean he's left the feelings he once had for her and... and came to me? _Sakura wondered hopefully.

"Otou-san?! He did?! But how did he know it was you!!" Sakura asked, her voice full of questions and confusion.

"Well... why don't you just wait and see," he said. "Ja ne. You'll hear of me in a little." Then he hung up.

Sakura leaned against her wall, right next to her computer and right next to her door. She could barely breathe, knowing that he said "my Saku" to her. She felt so excited that she could hardly wait till her nineteenth birthday – the day Syaoran promised to come. She only had to wait one year since today was her eighteenth birthday. A week ago he informed her of the change, and she was left brokenhearted, yet still fighting.

Suddenly saw her doorknob turn and her door open. She could see a hand that was unfamiliar holding the knob. The arm was covered with an olive green coat sleeve and the rest of the person was hidden away... behind the door.

"W... who are you?" Sakura asked, hoping it wasn't a ghost.

"Who do you think?" the voice went softly. The voice was familiar, but clouded from her mind.

Then the body came to view, and finally the face. The person's hair was messy and a beautiful chestnut hue. His eyes were a glossy amber color... a light brown. So delicate and beautiful. And oh his smile, how charming it was.

"SYAORAN!" Sakura screamed, jumping onto him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, wrapped her legs around his, and hung onto his body, not letting go.

"Ah! Sakura, let go of me! I'm gonna –"

_Thud._ He fell to the ground, Sakura still hanging onto him. She wouldn't let go. She felt the heat of his body, his arms now around her, and his left cheek touching her right cheek. It felt so good, so indescribable, and so... perfect.

"Don't let go of me! I don't want you to leave me! For ten years I've been longing for you to hold me! To stop thinking of Tomoyo! Don't let go of me! Please!" Sakura cried.

Syaoran looked at her confusedly, thinking of what she just told him. Was that really true? All of those e-mails... did they come from love or friendship? Where did those words come from? He didn't understand, so he just kept his arms wrapped around Sakura, lying there, on the floor with her in his arms. Somehow it felt... different. Relaxing, and he realized, all of this time, it was Sakura he loved – the girl who wrote the e-mails. The "e-mail girl" that he loved. Tomoyo wasn't the one he loved, it was Sakura, but how could he tell them that? They would be shocked. Who knew if Tomoyo loved him still.

"Sakura..." he said gently.

"No Syaoran, please don't," she said, making her grasp on him tighter.

He could feel her shaking. He could feel the grief in her, the pain of knowing that the person you love loves another. He could hear it in her voice when she had just protested. He remembered her forlorn sobs on the day he was leaving... leaving to Hong Kong. He gave her that innocent kiss and Tomoyo laughed. He did it so she felt better, Tomoyo understood.

"Sakura... you must hear me out..." he tried again.

"Why is it always Tomoyo?" he heard her sob to herself.

"Sakura, no one must know of this, understood?"

"Now look at what you've done. Let go of him, he's Tomoyo's," he heard her say to herself.

"I love..."

"It's Tomoyo," she whispered to herself.

"You..."

At that, Sakura shot up, letting go of him and standing straight. She dusted her plaid jeans and gray sweatshirt.

"What did you say?" she asked, her emerald eyes faded.

"I love you, and no one must know of it! Everyone thinks I love Tomoyo, but I came to my senses! It was you all along!" he said sternly yet quietly. He couldn't believe what he just said.

"Why can't anyone know?" Sakura asked.

"Because I heard Oka-san on the phone with Fujitaka-sama talking about my wedding! It's an arranged one with Tomoyo – or so I heard. Tomoyo might already be informed about it, so keep quiet," Syaoran said.

"Syaoran... I... I'm not in love with you... you don't have to say that," she lied, turning around quickly, her emerald eyes burning with forbidden tears.

"What? But..." he began.

"But nothing, I'm sorry I ever lead you into this whole thing. I just... I was... I've never had a real kiss before... and Tomoyo played matchmaker and set me up with Kenji Kawai... and I guess I just wanted to try it out on you. I mean, well... Tomoyo said I should get over you and one of her new friend's brother was still looking... and they threw me and him together," she lied again.

"You... want to... kiss me?" he asked, looking confused.

His head was spinning from the thoughts. She... didn't love him and so he was chasing her when he should have been chasing Tomoyo. He felt stupid and dumb, but decided that maybe he did love Sakura and needed to win _her_ heart.

Sakura nodded, the back of her head still facing him. She slowly turned around and walked closer to him. Closer... closer. She drew near him and his body began to tingle.

_Emerald-eyed angel. You will have an emerald-eyed angel, my son. My Xiolang, you will have an emerald-eyed angel that you will love, that you will cherish, that you will need._

His mother's lullaby. Why did it come to him now? Why did it come to him now? When he was about to embrace the most precious feeling he would ever feel – the first kiss. The most innocent kiss that anyone in their whole lifetime would feel.

Closer... closer she drew, taking small, tiny paces towards him. Finally she was standing close enough for them to kiss, but she came closer, still. He came closer. Close enough that their foreheads could touch. He bent his head down, she looked up. His arms came wrapping around her waist. Her arms locked around his neck. She could see his amber eyes full of joy and mystery. He could see her emerald eyes squealing with delight.

Closer their faces came, until finally their lips reached. Sakura's heart melted as she could feel the warmth of his lips. She didn't know what to do. She was stuck. It was the first time she was embraced this way, and she had no experience. Syaoran started to push forward, making Sakura walk backwards. Their eyes were kept closed, and Syaoran could only wonder if she knew how to kiss or not, but taking it the way she could do no more, he decided to go first.

He pressed his lips harder against hers. It felt so good to Sakura, she longed to know how to do it correctly. He began to press so that their tongues met, and when they did, they made Sakura go numb. Her knees began shaking and her grasp around his neck loosened.

_So... so this is how it feels like..._ Sakura thought, her mind dazed and numb like her body.

She broke away and he looked at her in surprise. She stared at him, her lips feeling cold now, without the warmth of his. She felt cold and dizzy and fell into his arms, feeling feverishly cold and weak.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" he asked quickly.

"I... I don't know," she replied weakly. "I just... all of a sudden feel numb and... cold." She grasped Syaoran and wrapped her arms around his waist. She could feel the his warmth; like a soothing fireplace. He could feel her coldness. It was as if she had the life sucked out of her.

"Sakura, here," he said, pulling off Sakura's cold bed covers.

He laid Sakura down, on her bed and pulled the covers to her chin. Her frosty emerald eyes looked at him mournfully.

"Don't go, Syaoran. I lied... I lied about everything. I still love you and always will. Don't go, please. I... need... you," she whispered to him.

"Sakura, you can't expect me to hold you in your own bed, now do you? What if your father sees us and takes it the wrong way? I would gladly be your heat source, but I... it would be impossible to get through the night like that," he said quietly. "Oka-san is downstairs with Fujitaka-sama, we're staying here and... and I am to share your room with you, so maybe we could fluff your pillows so you could sit up and I could hold you."

"Okay."

Sakura leaned forward so he could fluff the pillows to make it more comfortable when she sat. He then sat on the bed and embraced Sakura in his arms – his heart melting as he embraced the girl of his dreams. This was _their_ first kiss... first kiss... first kiss...

a/n: Hehe, yes, it's a _possible_ copycat, but hey, it isn't _entirely _a copycat fic! And I'm sorry if any of you that wrote fics much like this think it's a copycat, but to tell you the truth, I haven't read many CCS fics lately. I only read two! One of them was kind of like this one, the other... nah. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it! Arigato for your reviews!


	4. Hiding Secrets

**Summer Essence**

**Author's Note: Chapter four is gonna be kind of weird, cause eh, I don't know. It's just going to be similar to a lot of things, only slightly different. In the end everything will be... well you'll see. Please don't flame if it's similar to "Childhood Crush" by StarJade. I never intended it to be that way or to have you think it like that, anyways ja!**

**Chapter Four**

**Hiding Secrets**

As they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms, Yelan, Fujitaka, and Touya assumed that the two had already set up a second bed and Syaoran's things in Sakura's room. How wrong they were. Syaoran and Sakura were snug in Sakura's pink colored bed, drifting off under the soft, dim glow of the moonlight brightened with a "star shower" that overlooked the two.

"Hmm...?" Sakura moaned, her arms wrapped around Syaoran.

"Hmm?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her.

Suddenly Sakura snapped out of her sleep, noticing that she and Syaoran had slept like this the whole night – in each other's arms!

"Syaoran, we're... we've overslept!" she gasped. She broke away from the embrace, feeling cold again.

He looked at her with hurt eyes. His beautiful, glossy amber eyes were now dimmed with pain and hurt when Sakura broke away. Was she... cheating on someone to be with him?

"I... you said... you said we can't let anyone know we're in love because you've got an arranged marriage! I can't let Yelan-san and Sonomi-san know that their "arranged" marriage will go to a waste! I just can't!" Sakura wailed.

"W... what? But Sakura, if you won't tell with me, then I'll tell them myself!" he said, knowing that his words could have speared Sakura's heart.

"But Syaoran! Don't you think about Tomoyo? I'm sure she's still in love with you!" Sakura shouted.

"No, she's not. I talked to her before I talked to you, asked her a couple of questions and turns out she's in love with someone else, or so she says. She told me there was no arranged marriage that she knew of, and told me to... to go to you," he said. "She also said that you've been waiting forever for me, and I have been waiting forever for you. I finally found out my purpose in life – to take care of you, to love you, to hold you, to treasure you."

"Syaoran..." she whispered. He waited.

"Syaoran... that is what I feel too. I... I live for you, I live to hold you, I live to see you, I live to care for you, I live for that one purpose – for the man I love... for you," Sakura said quietly.

"R... re... really?" he stammered. She nodded. "Then we must tell them now!" he said almost forcefully, getting up from the bed.

"Do we have to? What if it shatters someone's happiness?" she pleaded.

"We must."

_We must... we must... you must... you must... my darling, you must find your angel, find her, show her, love her, care for her, and most important my Xiolang, treasure her._

Yelan's lullaby. No, not hers, it was Syaoran's. Syaoran's childhood lullaby. It echoed in his mind, echoed in his heart. All along it talked about that "emerald-eyed angel" that he came to the conclusion was Sakura. Why didn't she sing a lullaby with an "amethyst-eyed angel" instead? Could she have known his fate, his destiny?

"Fine. But if someone's heart shatters, it is completely your fault," she said "playfully".

He lifted her in his arms, noticing she was still wobbly from the night before. He could feel her cold body, shaking slightly. He wondered what had happened, but he pushed it to the back of his mind. It was probably because of him surprising her like that.

_Thump, thump, thump._ He walked down the stairs with Sakura in his arms, and he was careful that he did not trip over the velvety carpeting. Slowly he came down to the Kinomoto kitchen, where Yelan, Fujitaka, Sonomi, Tomoyo, Touya, and Yukito resided.

They chatted lightly, laughing with each comment said until they finally noticed the girl and the boy coming towards them.

All of a sudden Syaoran froze. He couldn't do this, with so many eyes upon him and Sakura pushing her face into his chest. He could feel swollen and forbidden tears swelling up in her eyes and his cottony sweater dried them from her eyes.

"S... Syaoran?" Tomoyo stammered.

"S... Sa... Sakura is... is ill," he managed to stay, sniffling up the swelling lies that wrestled within him.

"Sakura, but you looked perfectly fine yesterday!" Tomoyo gasped, rushing to Sakura who was entangled in Syaoran's arms.

She quickly turned her friend's face toward her. She could feel Sakura's shivers and her cheeks were cold. Her emerald eyes were faded and her auburn hair looked dim.

"W... what happened?" Tomoyo gasped, her face paling at the sight. Sakura looked at her, Tomoyo's face and the rest of reality fading away from her sight. Then she saw herself in chapel. No, not a chapel, outside. A mansion's backyard that was full of cherry blossom trees, little cherry blossom flowers peeling off the branches and floating down to where a girl – no, a young woman – was standing, in a white wedding dress. Sakura gasped.

She had beautiful auburn hair that brushed down past her shoulders that barely past her bosoms, sparkly emerald eyes, a childish face, and a lovely, grown smile. She looked stunning in the gown. Her figure was slender and the veil was of a sheer silk. Sakura could barely see the face, but that woman's eyes were the clearest under the veil. She gasped, looking at that woman. She looked so beautiful, so... so angelic.

Then she turned her attention towards the groom. She was in a high balcony, so it was difficult to see the couple that was about to be wed. He had chestnut hair that was being tousled by the breeze the blew the cherry blossoms down, shiny amber eyes, and an almost-crooked smile. His eyes were beaming on his love, one arm winded around her father.

The father wore glasses. His hair was a brownish-golden hue. So much like her own father. She could see him leaning down to whisper something to his daughter. Sakura sighed, but... where was the mother? There... was no mother?

She then focused her attention to the bridesmaids and maid of honor. There, standing in the "maid of honor position" was a young woman with long, shiny, black hair. Her eyes were of a glossy amethyst color. She stood there, brilliantly, carrying a tiny bouquet of peonies while the bridesmaids carried a smaller bouquet with cherry blossoms. But the bride carried a bouquet that included both the cherry blossom flower and peony flower.

_Who's wedding is this? Everything seems... seems so familiar._ Sakura thought, and before she knew it, her heart was aching, but... for who or what? Why?

Sakura pondered about it until the end of the ceremony, until the bride and groomed had kissed. The veil was lifted and Sakura could almost see an "older" version of her. Then she realized that this was her own wedding! She could see the best man. He had deep blue hair, almost like... a black night. It was like a navy blue – midnight blue. His eyes tinkled at the sight of his friend's happiness. They were a beautiful dark blue sea color. His shoulders were broad and not exactly stiff. His hair waved around, being tousled and blown. It was no longer neat and perfect but... a tad messy.

_Is this... m... my wedding? Who is the groom, I can't make out his face._ Sakura thought blindly.

a/n: You should know who's the groom with that many details. Well, read and review, read and review and arigato for taking the time to read it! You have helped by simply reading Summer Essence's fourth chapter! Arigato again!


	5. Tearful Love

**Summer Essence**

**Author's Note:** _Yeah, I suppose you're thinking it was stupid of me to have Sakura "see into the future" and see her wedding day. Yes, it was also stupid that she could not recognize Syaoran, the groom, but hey, would you be able to spot out your one and only love when you think he's carrying you that very moment? Plus, she was WAY up on a balcony so high in the sky. It's a good thing she was even able to get out the details! Okay, now to leave you onto chapter five..._

**Chapter Five**

**Tearful Love**

"Hmm? Syaoran?" Sakura moaned, feeling herself being dropped in a bed.

When she opened her eyes, she saw Tomoyo and Syaoran. Tomoyo was all over her, soaking her forehead with a wet cloth and Syaoran was pacing the room uncontrollably.

"She's awake!" Tomoyo gasped.

"What?" Syaoran gauged, running towards his love.

"T... To... Tom... Tomoyo," Sakura stammered.

"Hmm?" Tomoyo asked, her eyes shining.

"S... Syaoran and I are... are in love!" she pushed out.

Syaoran stood there, his eyes wide with fear of what Tomoyo would think. He saw her expression – it was expressionless. He wanted to rush up to Tomoyo and make sure she wasn't going to yell or shout or anything.

"Wow... Sakura..." she began, "that's awesome! We could have our wedding days together and everything!"

The two looked at each other in confusion, thinking Tomoyo would take it the wrong way. Her eyes showed no trace of sadness or forlornness, but showed happiness and surprise.

"Tomoyo... please don't tell anyone," Sakura begged, her voice weak and shrill.

"Hai. I won't, and that's a true promise my friend," she said, looking at Syaoran, her eyes slowly changing. They had showed a hint of sadness, of confusion.

Syaoran stared at her, his heart full of pain with those piercing amethyst eyes glaring at him sadly.

"Syaoran?" Sakura gasped, beginning to feel tears press on her.

He stared at her. She was beautiful – a beautiful angel. Yet inside… Syaoran was crying. Why? Because he loved Sakura… but new feelings were developing for Tomoyo – or was it just joyfulness?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: Short chappie, I know! NO TIME TO UPDATE! NOW READ AND REVIEW MY… uh… minions? LOL! JUST REVIEW!! D


	6. Cold OneSided Love

**Summer Essence**

**By Riyukku Sayuri**

**Rating:** PG-13

**Genre:** Cardcaptor Sakura: Romance/Drama

**Disclaimer:** I, in no way, own or am affiliated with Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters. However, all of the OC characters belong to me. I have created them and so therefore belong to me. Thank you. Now, let's hope there are no misunderstandings.

**Reference:  
**Konnichiwa: Hello  
Ja ne: Goodbye (informal)  
Sayonara: Goodbye (formal)  
Ohayo: Good morning  
Arigato: Thank you  
Domo arigato: Thank you very much  
Gomen: I'm sorry  
Gomen nasai: I'm very sorry  
Kawaii: Cute  
Kaijuu: Monster  
Gaki: Brat  
Baka: Idiot/Fool  
Otou-san: Father  
Oka-san: Mother  
Hai: Yes  
Iie: No  
Nani: What  
-…-...-...-: Scene change  
.---.---.---.: Flashback or memory

**Author's Note:** Read and review. Arigato.

**Chapter Six  
****Cold One-Sided Love**

"Sakura-chan is all right," Tomoyo said proudly as she skipped down the stairs. Fujitaka, Yelan, Sonomi, and Touya sighed with relief. Fujitaka was also sure that Nadeshiko sighed with him.

"I'm going to call Yukito-kun," Touya said hastily, getting up from his seat and running to his room. Fujitaka chuckled softly. Yup, that was his son all right.

-…-...-...-

"Gomen Syaoran-kun," Sakura sighed heavily. She breathed deeply and felt her world start to spin. "Why?" he questioned.

Sakura's face paled as she said sickly, "I think I'm going to…"

And with that, Syaoran lifted Sakura onto his shoulders and lugged her to her bathroom. He set her down beside the toilet and turned away as she began to vomit yesterday's meals.

_Where are Sakura and Syaoran?_ Touya thought. He panicked as he tossed her covers over and found nothing. Syaoran had his eyes closed until he heard Sakura's bed sheets being thrown to the ground.

He hastily got up on his feet and hid in the shadows. Of course Touya's towering body did not permit Syaoran to view his face.

"Get out of here, intruder!" he shouted. He charged at Touya and knocked him down. But Touya had thought Syaoran was an intruder and held onto Syaoran while they tumbled into a pile of Sakura's dirty clothes.

They tumbled and punched each other while roughhousing over Sakura's dirty clothes. They nearly knocked over her drawers, nightstand, and wood closets.

"What's going on?" Sakura questioned weakly after vomiting. "An in-intruder," Syaoran said as he threw a punch at Touya. "Is that Syaoran?" Touya choked under a pink blouse.

"Stop fighting!" Fujitaka shouted sternly.

Fujitaka stood in the doorway, towering over the two who rolled over to the doorway. His eyes were stern on them yet worried on Sakura.

Sakura's face had paled and it reminded him of Nadeshiko when she was ill. Oh how he missed Nadeshiko.

"Gomen nasai, Fujitaka-sama. I-I thought Touya-san was… was an intruder," Syaoran said as he bowed his head down in shame.

"You are forgiven, Syaoran," Fujitaka said, patting Syaoran on his head. "Nani?! That is completely a lie!" Touya shouted firmly. His face was stressed and firm while his lips were straight and tense.

"Touya," Fujitaka said sternly, his eyes narrowed. Sakura's body began to shake. Did the whole room suddenly become tense or was it just her?

_Oh dear, please, please let this disaster end quickly, _Sakura prayed feverishly in her heart. She couldn't bear the tenseness of her room or the narrowing eyes of one another.

_Damn that Li. Why won't Otou-san believe me? I deserve to be believed! I deserve to be trusted! _Touya swore.

"Touya, if this happens again, you will be punished immediately. Yelan and Syaoran are our guests; we ought to treat them as any other guest," Fujitaka grumbled.

Touya nodded obediently. He knew that by yelling at his father disrespected the Kinomoto name and brought shame upon his late mother.

"Gomen nasai, Otou-san," Touya said quietly. Fujitaka smiled. They were finally under control again.

But after Fujitaka left, Touya gave a hard glare at Syaoran. A glare Sakura saw very rarely.

-…-...-...-

"Tell him that I wish him all the best and that he has all the best luck from me," a deep, womanly voice said.

"Hai, Nori-sama," a servant said obediently. She scribbled down on a card that said, "_Wishing You…_":

_Dear Syaoran-kun,_

_I hope that as you're away in Tomoeda staying at Kinomoto's household, you will think of me and remember our memories. I wish you the best of luck and the safest of love as I await your return to Hong Kong. Remember, I will stay waiting… don't keep me gone from you for long…_

_Your Sweetness,  
__Nori-chan_

The servant quickly shooed herself off to put the card into an envelope and send it to the Kinomoto home for her master Nori.

Now, Nori was the successor to the Nijo clan. She had no brother to take the place of successor, and so she was granted this spot; this ranking.

Over time, she had heard of the wondrous Syaoran Li, successor to the Li clan. Naomi Nijo, Nori's mother, had met Yelan Li and proposed that their two children should meet and be married. Syaoran and Nori were friends, but sadly, Yelan forgot the promise and had allowed Syaoran to never know the truth of this arranged marriage, but Nori knew… all along and thought them being as "friends" meant them as husband and wife…

-…-...-...-

After Touya left, Sakura finally slumped down with Syaoran.

"Oh Syaoran, I love you so much," Sakura sighed lovingly. She gazed into Syaoran's amber eyes and looked longingly into them for the same response.

"I love you so much too, Sakura," Syaoran replied, a lopsided smile playing on his lips.

He brushed a gentle kiss on Sakura before wrapping his arms around her once again. He could smell the lavender shampoo she used for her hair and even the strawberry-scented conditioner. He could smell cherry blossom-scented water evaporating from her tanned skin. Sakura was beautiful. She was pure. She was all he would ever need…

-…-...-...-

A week later, Sakura checked the mail and found a letter addressed to Syaoran. She wondered at what it meant.

_Who's Nori Nijo and how did that person know Syaoran was here? It must be a friend of Syaoran's… not a girlfriend or anything… he couldn't be cheating on a girlfriend… that's just not him,_ she thought.

She walked inside her home and laid Syaoran's letter on the kitchen table along with all the other letters that her father or Touya received. Syaoran was out sightseeing with Yelan…

-…-...-...-

"We're home! Or should I say back?" Yelan shouted gaily. She hadn't seen the beautiful relics of Tomoeda for such a long time. She was sure her daughters would love them and maybe they could also visit Tomoeda with them again.

"Syaoran-kun, you're home!" Sakura shouted happily. She knew their lives were twisted with uncertainty, but just seeing Syaoran brought back normality in the world around her and drowned her with an eerie love she would never forget.

"Konnichiwa," Syaoran said calmly. He smiled at Sakura and then looked at the small pile of envelopes that gathered on the brown of the kitchen table.

"Oh, Syaoran, there's a letter here for you," Sakura said.

When Syaoran looked at the pile of letters, it was then that she remembered the letter from Nori Nijo.

"So there is…" Syaoran's voice trailed off as he picked up the flower-embedded envelope. He studied the envelope carefully and then read the sender's name.

_Nori-chan? How did she know I was here?_ Syaoran thought confusedly. Then it hit him. He had given Nori the address of where he was staying. No wonder why he received a letter, she had told him that she would write to him soon.

He carefully opened the flap of the envelope and it revealed a card. On its cover, it said in a sparkly purple font, "Wishing You…"

He opened the card and it said:

_Dear Syaoran,_

_I hope that as you're away in Tomoeda staying at Kinomotos' household, you will think of me and remember our memories. I wish you the best of luck and the safest of love as I await your return to Hong Kong. Remember, I will stay waiting… don't keep me gone from you for long…_

_Your Sweetness,  
__Nori-chan_

He read it over and over again, not understanding what "Your Sweetness" had meant. Was Yelan up to something? He didn't know. However, it was sure that it meant something more than their slump friendship. What did it mean?

"Syaoran," Sakura called, breaking him from his wondering. "What is it? Who's it from?"

Sakura had a right to know. He wasn't betraying her; he was just telling her truths so she wouldn't _think_ he was betraying her.

"Oh, an old friend. Not really 'old,' but a friend from Hong Kong. Her name's Nori Nijo. I think she goes to school with Meiling," Syaoran replied.

_Phew, a friend of Syaoran's… _Just_ a friend of Syaoran's… and a classmate of Meiling's too…_ Sakura thought thankfully.

Yelan finally buzzed to a holt. Did Syaoran just say Nori Nijo? Naomi Nijo… and their promise. But what if Syaoran had already fallen in love? Could he have? He never showed signs… but of course! Teens would never show any signs that they were in love – especially not Syaoran; one who did not enjoy showing his true feelings to anyone.

"Syaoran, I must speak to you immediately," Yelan said sternly, pulling her son away from the Kinomotos.

-…-...-...-

"What is it, Oka-san?" Syaoran questioned. He stared blank eyes at his mother who was pacing the floor of his guest room.

Syaoran, still holding the card, was worried at what she was going to say, but before he could open his mouth, Yelan snatched the card from his hand.

"Let me read this," Yelan said firmly.

_God no,_ she thought once she finished reading the card. She knew what everything meant. Nori knew. Naomi still remembered, but she had not… she had forgotten about Syaoran's behalf; her own behalf.

"Syaoran, do you understand the content of this card?" Yelan questioned sternly. She was about to break the news to him.

"Iie," Syaoran replied.

Yelan was in deep trouble now. The hints were everywhere but she was not in place. She had forgotten all about the arranged marriage, all about every single thing she knew… everything she had promised to the Nijo clan and to Naomi.

"Syaoran, are you currently in love? You must answer honestly – this will have a big effect on you and on your own personal life," Yelan said icily, still pacing the floor of the guest room.

"I… I may be… I'm unsure about that," Syaoran replied, a dark red blush creeping up onto his face.

"Syaoran, you must be sure. Yes or no," Yelan said hastily, demanding a short answer that consisted of yes or no.

"Oka-san, I told you, I am unsure about that! Why must you rush to find out if I am in love or not?!" Syaoran shouted.

"Because… you are in an arranged marriage," Yelan said, turning to face the wall and not Syaoran's confused amber eyes.

"N-Nani?! In a-an arranged marriage?!" Syaoran questioned again. How could he be in an arranged marriage? His mother never informed him of any arranged marriages. How many could there have been? Many? One? Two? With Sakura? With who?

"I promised the Nijo clan that you would be married to Nori Nijo. I fear I have forgotten the promise I made to Naomi, Nori's mother. I forgot to tell you and the promise drifted to the back of my mind. I'm so sorry, Syaoran. Gomen nasai. You must forgive me, but… if you are in love, I will do with all my power to cancel out this mad arranged marriage… I am so sorry that I could not read all the signs Nori placed in front of me. The questioning of your private life, the notes to you, the way she acted around you… just everything that she did revolved around you!" Yelan confessed.

"O-Oka-san, you couldn't have… done this, could you?" Syaoran questioned. No, this couldn't be happening – she couldn't have done this. Syaoran wasn't at all interested in Nori, but he suspected she had – was – in him.

He couldn't accept such a lie… such a terrible, terrible lie. He wouldn't. He knew it was a lie. He was in love with Sakura and always would be, but his mother… what could he do? He had to give up one for another. Sakura would have her heart ripped but his mother would be hated for all eternity.

"Oh Syaoran, gomen nasai! This is my fault, if you are in love, please, just tell me now. Tell me before I allow Nori to marry you. The time is drawing too near. Once you and Nori are twenty-three, you are to marry. I am so sorry, Syaoran. Tell me the truth. If you break one's heart for mine, I will surely kill you for it," Yelan said, and with what she said, she meant.

"Kill me? Kill me for breaking another's heart? Oka-san, are you crazy?" Syaoran nearly gasped.

"I will not let your heart be burdened with a reputation as 'heartbreaker' or something similar. Maybe player, if you must. I will not allow misery to befall upon you. My life is drawing near, anyway. In a few thirty, forty years I will be gone and your wife will soon bear a grandson or granddaughter to make me proud. Just tell me Syaoran, are you in love with Sakura or not?" she replied.

_Oh damn it, you just said Sakura! How could you give it away that you know?! _Yelan scolded herself after saying Sakura's name.

_How does she know? How? Now it's too late… I can't protect Oka-san anymore, she already knows. So even if I deny it, she'll only give away the truth,_ Syaoran finally sighed, giving up.

"Hai, Oka-san, I am. But I am not willing to break either one of your hearts. I don't want you to be hated forever or do I want Sakura's heart to be torn," Syaoran finally admitted.

It was true, he couldn't decide. Why had his mother promised such a terrible thing? If it could be that it was an arranged marriage with Sakura, he would surely be happy. He _loved_ Sakura. There would be nothing that anyone could do to destroy that feeling that he had toward her.

"Now, how should I break it to them?" Yelan thought aloud.

"To who? The Kinomotos or the Nijos?" Syaoran questioned.

That caught Yelan. To who? She was absolutely sure that Sakura returned Syaoran's feelings toward her… but what about Nori?

Knowing Nori, Yelan was sure she wouldn't give up the "love of her life." She would absolutely deny it and send curses toward Sakura and the reasons why Syaoranshouldn't love her.

Nori did not want another young man for her husband; she had already made that clear. With every word she wrote to Syaoran, it only showed more of how she loved Syaoran. It was a cold one-sided love.

Nori would never give up… she would never break free of the past…

-…-...-...-

"Nori-san, you have a letter," a servant boy said, handing her a white envelope.

_Could this be from Syaoran-kun?_ She thought hopefully.

She opened the envelope and it revealed a handwritten letter on Syaoran's finest piece of stationary. Notebook paper was not used instead…

-…-...-...-

_A cold one-sided love…_ Syaoran thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: Who's this "Nori" and what does she have to do with the story? Read and review! Thank you!!!


End file.
